


Dysfunctional Love

by JeromeValeskaWillRise



Category: DC - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harleen is 14 than 18 in this book, Jerome is the joker, Minor Character Deaths, No abusive relationships, No one likes Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeValeskaWillRise/pseuds/JeromeValeskaWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome Valeska was stabbed in the neck by Theo Galavan, on the night of the charity event, somehow he survived the stab wound, awaking in a morgue. He left there as soon as possible, trying not to draw too much unwanted attention too himself. He walked to the nearest neighborhood and broke into one of them houses, but he was unaware that a 14 year old Harleen Quinzel was in the house alone. She let Jerome in with open arms, kindly letting him stay the night so he could figure out what he is going too do also where he is going to go. Jerome left early the next morning without saying goodbye. Three years had past since then, Jerome was now known as The Joker - Jerome had promised Harleen that he would be back for her, and he defiantly kept his promise by crashing her 18th birthday party and kidnapping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jerome Valeska p.o.v 

It seemed like it was forever until Jerome opened in eyes, clenching the piece of material that was beside him a cough came from his lips as his hand landed on his neck. He remembered being stabbed by the man that he had trusted Theo Galavan, his jaw clenched in hatred as he sat up blinking looking around at his surroundings suddenly realizing he was currently located in the morgue, jumping up quickly he snapped his head around finding a pair of clothes pulling them on before getting out of the horrid place. It seemed like he had been running forever when he came to the closest house, letting out loud breaths he took a moment to breath before finding his way into the house. Jerome let out a slight laugh as he threw his head back, as thoughts of torturing Theo crossed his mind before a large grin slipped onto his face. It had seemed like he had fully slipped into insanity, there was nothing left inside of him the slight brightness that he still had left in his eyes was removed forever. "Oh, when I find him." he started taking to himself another small laugh coming from his lips "I will torture that bastard until he is begging for mercy on his knees, begging me to spare his life but then I will take it away like that." he said clicking his fingers. Jerome soon started to inspect the house stopping in his tracks when he seen a young female in the living room watching television. "Excuse me?" Jerome said his tone going into a soft fake tone, as he begun to fake cry as he held onto his neck faking that he had been hurt; of course he had been stabbed but he had survived and it was all well now, but he just wanted to tease the small girl who looked around four years younger then him. 

"Ple-Please help me, I was walking home and- my mother and I where-." he said his tone breaking as he fell to the floor on his knees, tears now rolling down his face, many people had always said he was a great actor and he was simply showing his insane acting skills towards the poor innocent fourteen year old. "Someone killed my mother! I needed to get to the closest house possibly to get away from the man, that is why I had to break in." he said his fist closing at his sides. Soon the small girl rushed over to him wrapping her small arms around his neck. 

"oh my god, it's going to be okay sir." she said quickly as she patted his back, her eyes widen like a doe caught in headlights. Jerome smirked behind her back before his fake tears once again filled the house as she hugged her back. "My name is Harleen, and I promise I won't let the man get you." she said softly. Jerome couldn't help but roll his eyes at the female. Even if what he was saying true if a man was after him, there would be no way a small girl like Harleen could fend him off, shoving aside this thought he nodded his head as he hugged her slightly tighter. "T-thank you but please don't call the police, the man said..If I called the police he would get the rest of my family." the ginger haired man said in an quick tone, it amazed him how gullible some people where trusting a man that broke into your house, this was Gotham and even kids should no what dangers lie in Gotham. Such as the scene currently happening a psycho waltz into an unknown house, put on some fake tears, made up a story and was instantly trusted. Jerome had to hold back a laugh when the thought crossed his mind. Harleen was so innocent, so pure and so kind, like an un-touched flower. This was something that amused the psychotic man even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the first chapter! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Harleen Quinzel p.o.v

Harleen was watching the news on the television in the family room, but jumped slightly when she heard a noise from the front of the house. Harleen suspected it was mail man delivering the letters to the front door, so she settled back down into the comfortable position she was in moments ago. Until she heard a soft "Excuse me?", she slowly stood up from the couch and turned turned her body around the face the man who looked too be about the age of 18, who stood in a pair of jeans and a old looking shirt, he was clutching his neck as blood was sprayed across the right side of it.

"Ple-Please help me, I was walking home and- my mother and I where-." he said his tone breaking as he fell to the floor on his knees tears know rolling down his face, Harleen gasped and covered her mouth feeling sorry for the older man, instantly the man continued "Someone killed my mother! I needed to get to the closest house possibly to get away from the man, that is why I had to break in." he said his fist closing at his sides. Harleen quickly rushed foward too the taller man wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, It's going to be okay sir!" Harleen said quickly patting the older man on the back, with wide eyes as the man started crying into her shoulder and hugging her back. "My name is Harleen and I promise I will not let the man get you" Harleen replied softly, but automatically thinking how she can't defend herself at school, so how on earth could she fend herself and a 18 year old boy.

The man nodded into the crease of Harleen's neck and hugged her slightly more tighter than before. "T-thank you but please don't call the police, the man said..If I called the police he would get the rest of my family." the ginger haired man said in an quick tone, Harleen immediately replied with "Of course, would you like a shower?" Harleen smiled towards the man. 

"That would be wonderful thank you so much, my name is uh, its Jack" the man named jack replied, Harleen stood up while 'Jack' stood up as well. Harleen looked up too 'Jack' who was towering her petite height of 5 ft 4 and he seemed to be around the height of her father who stood 6 ft 1, but 'Jack' seemed too be just a little bit shorter than her father. Harleen asked him too follow her and led him too the stairs and walked ahead of him, him following behind her until they reached the door that was the bathroom, she opened the door and turned too him and said "The towels are in the bathroom cupboard" Harleen smiled as 'Jack' replied with a small smile and a thank you. 

Harleen walked down the stairs as soon as she heard the water turn on through the door, as soon as she reached the lounge room to turn the television off she looked straight at the screen and saw 'Jack's' face on the News channel, "There has been a warning issued out to keep as much distance possible between yourself and the man named Jerome Valeska" The news woman said in a worried tone of voice. 

Harleen heard the shower turn off and minutes later foot steps pattering down the stairs, "Thanks Doll for letting me use the shower" The man who was not who he seemed too be called out from the hallway, Harleen continued too be silent and stared at the television that kept on the crazy grin of Jerome's face on it, as Jerome came to a Holt at the inside of the family room door way his face turning hard like stone, turning his head straight away towards Harleen who was now intensely staring at him "How was your shower 'Jack?' or should i say jerome?" Harleen questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome's p.o.v  
Jerome couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle as he took a step towards Harleen his head titling to the side as a wide grin started forming on his face. "Truth is, doll I killed my parents along with many of the police at that department." he said as the large grin finally stopped forming onto his face, as he reached towards the remote turning off the television as he stared at her. "I was stabbed in the neck, and now I plan on killing the man that did that to me" Jerome continued "Which happens to be your mayor." he said as he threw the remote onto the couch.

"I suggest you don't tell anyone I'm here if you still want to breath fresh air" he said standing up straight as he stared down at her. "Don't think because you are still a kid, doesn't mean I won't kill you." Jerome snarled down at the younger girl. Jerome cackled as the younger blonde headed girl huffed crossing her arms over her chest before retorting with "I am not a kid, thank you very much Jerome!"

"Doll when you've reached the age of 18, than you wont be a kid anymore, but until than you're just another little girl in this world who needs too learn too just play with her dollies and not get involved in adult stuff anymore" Jerome snapped down at the young girl, who looks like she was about to burst into a fit of tears.

Jerome started to notice that the tears had vanished but now her eyes are blazed with anger, "How dare you, come into my house uninvited, lie straight to my face about what had happened too you, Tell me stories about someone killing you're mother when you have already killed her your self, and said if i call the police the man would hurt you!" Harleen shouted before continuing "Only little kids make up lies!" Harleen had snarled quietly at the Jerome.

Jerome was too stunned to say anything straight away, He just starred down at the younger girl who's eyes were still blazing with fury "So you can get the hell out of my house before my parents get home and i call the cops" Harleen said looking Jerome in the eye menacingly. Jerome let out a loud laugh before "Sure, whatever yah want sweetheart." Jerome continued "But i best be warning yah, I'll be back, i don't know when, where or how, but i will be." Jerome growled at Harleen in a low tone of voice before backing up out of the door way and walking too the front of the house opening and than slamming the front door loudly, which had probably made poor little Harleen jump in fright, Jerome chuckled too himself and started to walk down the sidewalk out of the street Harleen lives in, Just before saying "I'll see you soon my dear harleen" He said in a low grumble of a voice. Jerome sighed before thinking 'What on earth now?.


	4. Chapter 4

Four years later   
Harleen Quinzel's p.o.v

Harleen sat at the the dining room table with her mother and father, today was Harleen's 18th birthday. "So Harleen did you invite Amelia to your birthday dinner by any chance?" Harleen's mother Lauren asked her, before Harleen could reply with a "no" Harleen's mother continued "I have already asked her mother already since, i know you wouldn't have asked Amelia" Harleen's mother snapped at Harleen. Amelia has been Harleen's tormentor for nearly 6 years now. Harleen was a little bit different from all of the other girl at her high school, she wouldn't talk about how cute a particular boy would be, or who's house they should have a slumber party at. Harleen just liked wearing pig tails, dying the ends of each pig tail blue and red, but Harleen's mother despised it and made her stop as soon as she started. All Harleen wanted was too be normal, but it has been hard ever since she met Jerome Valeska, Harleen still has nightmares about him keeping his promise to come back and get her.

"Harleen could you please go and put on that lovely looking dress i brought for you and fix your hair up before the guests arrive please?" Harleen's mother snapped at her. Harleen quickly excused her self and walked up the stairs, too her bed room door, opened the door and closed the door. Harleen let out a soft sigh escape her lips, she walked straight past the hideous dress her mother had brought her and walked too her wardrobe, pulled out a cheetah print dress, a pair of black and tanned heals and went got dressed straight away not wanting too keep her mother and father waiting.

Harleen walked down the stairs into the family room, where her mother had let all the guests in. All of the girls who had ever bullied her were sitting in her home. "Um hello" Harleen said, trying too smile a little bit, but failed too as she saw the girl's who sat in her family room glared at her. 

"Harleen! I thought I told you too wear that nice dress i picked out for you!" Harleen's mother continued "My god you're so ungrateful for the things i buy you." Harleen couldn't believe her mother had spoken too her like that, with people around who could hear everything she said too Harleen. 

Harleen was too embarrassed too say anything, the sound of the door bell rang through Harleen's ears "Harleen would you please be useful and get the door?" Harleen's mother snapped at her, Harleen quickly nodding making her way to the front door and opening it wide, before she looked properly too see who it was, there was a barrel of a gun pointed straight between her eyes. 

Harleen looked up to see a man with white face paint, green hair and lipstick that was nearly the same color as the one her mother usually uses, but it was drawn on nearly up too this mans ears. "Hello there Doll, I told you i would come back and get you" Harleen instantly new who this man standing in front of her was. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Harleen let out a quiet whimper standing completely still, feeling scared from the barrel of the gun that was pressed against the small part between her eyes, more than the man himself. "Well I told you i would be back did i not?" Jerome said in a taunting tone, he continued "Why don't we go say hello too your little friends Doll?" Jerome smirked but stopped when Harleen replied with "They aren't my friends, they're my bullies." Harleen frowned as Jerome had a look of anger on his face. 

"Well how about I go and teach those bullies of your's a little lesson sweetheart?" Jerome smirked at Harleen, before softly, which surprised Harleen, grabbed her arm and walked with her too the family room where everyone was still sitting waiting for Harleen too come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome Valeska's p.o.v

Jerome let a wild laugh escape his mouth, as he tore the gun away from pointing it at the side of Harleen's head, pointing it up too the roof and shooting at it twice, too get the attention of a woman who looked too be Harleen's mother and all the teenage girl's who probably laughing and talking about Harleen when she wasn't in the room.

Harleen's mother was the first too let out a scream, which Jerome laughed at the sound of her screaming and crying, the group of teenage girls were next too let out screams, which made Jerome mad, because why weren't they smiling? "Jeez guys, Why so serious?" Jerome asked letting out a insane laugh, still holding onto Harleen softly, but with a firm grip, so she wouldn't try and escape him.

All the girl's "Why is no one singing Happy Birthday too my little Doll?" Jerome snarled bringing the gun down from pointing it at the roof and moving it back and forward between the group of girls. "Start singing before i start shooting!" Jerome growled, The girls didn't listen and continued too cry.

"Did you not hear me?! I said S I N G or ill start shooting" Jerome shouted before pointing the gun at a random girl out of the group of bullies, positioning the gun where it should hit her shoulder, Jerome clicked the trigger and laughed as the girl dropped too the floor screaming from the pain in her shoulder.

"Now, S I N G" Jerome smirked at the girls, as they shakily started signing Happy Birthday too Harleen "Now that's better!" Jerome smiled at the girls, before turning too Harleen "Don't you agree love?" all Jerome got in reply was a small "Yes" which made Jerome smile wider. 

Jerome turned his face back towards Harleen's mother "Well me and my little Doll have too go now, but you will be seeing us soon again" Jerome said laughing at the mother who was still sobbing, Than Jerome turned towards the girls who had been bullying Harleen "And don't you girl's worry, I didn't forget about you lot and how you've been bullying my Harleen!" Jerome continued "Ill be coming back for you lot one by one" Jerome snarled at the girls making them cry harder than they were before.

Jerome turned back too Harleen, giving her a soft smile, before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder with a deranged laugh, running out the front door with Harleen over his shoulder banging her fists on his back.

Jerome headed around the corner where his 'Buddies' which he called them, were waiting in the van, Jerome ran faster, as they open the Van's back door's too let Jerome and Harleen in. When the van was in motion, Jerome turned too Harleen who had dried tear marks down her face, who was just staring up at Jerome with wide eyes. 

"You look lovely when you cry" Jerome said with a small smile, as the younger girl blushed replying with a quiet "Thank you, You've changed a lot since the last time i saw you" Harleen frowned, Jerome let out a small laugh, "I just needed a new image and look, instead of the being the guy who was stabbed by Theo Galavan" Jerome laughed "That is why i have my hair green, my face white, my lips bright red across my cheeks in public and the public name i now go by is the J O K E R"


	6. six

Harleen Quinzel's p.o.v

"Joker" Harleen tested the way it sounded before continuing "I like that name, i think it suit you!" Harleen smiled up at Jerome who was sitting beside her in the back of the van. "So where are we heading to Jerome?" Harleen asked, starting too feel fear spread through her body. 

"Well, Doll me and my buddies here have our own hide out, just outside of town." Jerome replied with a deranged smirk, which made Harleen cringe. "Why did you take me?" Harleen continued "I'm no use too you at all" Harleen said frowning at Jerome who let a small cackle escape his throat.

"Doll, you will be a lot of use to me when we unleash your true colors" Jerome said smirking at Harleen. "What do you mean my true colors?" Harleen gasped starting too feel more frighten by each word making her eyes start too swell up with more tears. Jerome must have some how new what was wrong with her straight away as he hushed amd held onto her arm tightly "Hey, hey, hey its okay. Do you hear me? everything is okay" Jerome said trying to reassure Harleen who let out a choked sob.

"No, everything is not okay!" Harleen shrieked, Harleen tried standing up but was stopped with Jerome's strong grip on her arm "You took me from my home!, threatened to kill all of them girls at my party and even shot one of them in the shoulder!" by now Harleen was shouting at Jerome trying too tug her arm away from his hand. 

"Harleen! Stop it right now, I promised you when we met four years ago that i would be coming back for you, and i never break my promises" Jerome said frowning, Harleen looked up at him "Well i didn't want you too come back, I wish i never let you into my house!" Snarled Harleen.

"But my dear Harleen, we all don't get what we want do we?" Jerome said smiling, Harleen felt the release of pressure from her arm were Jerome was holding onto her tightly, she looked down too his hands by his sides "Look, i'm sorry i was holding onto your arm too tight" Jerome murmured "It's fine, I'm sorry i shouted at you" Harleen said looking at Jerome for a split second, but turning away quickly. 

Jerome turned too her "How about when we get back too our hideout, i go and find you some more comfortable clothes too wear?" Harleen gave a small smile too Jerome and a quick "Thank you"

"Your not really gonna go after those girls are you?" Harleen frowned, "Oh yes Doll, remember that i never break my promises." Jerome let a Deranged laugh come from his open mouth before looking back at Harleen with a frown, "They've been bullying you, they are gonna get what they deserve" 

Harleen looked up at Jerome with a smile forming on her face "And what's that jerome?" Harleen asked now fully smiling up at the older man as he replied with a simple yet, powerful word "Death"


	7. Chapter 7

Harleen heard the words death come from 'joker's' lips and it simply made her eyes widen, her smile dropping her mouth hanging wide open. Of course she disliked the girls that had bullied her over the years but they didn't deserve death. Jerome smiled wildly down at the girl as he seen her change of mood, the pure insanity in his eyes. Harleen soon shook her head quickly as she took a step back from him, chilling to the bone once again she didn't want anyone to die, no she wouldn't be the cause of that she didn't want the reasons someone had been killed she would have to carry that guilt around forever. "We don't have to kill them, can't we just teach them in a much simpler way?" the blonde female suggested as she played with her hands. These thoughts had been completely different from the males, he thought death would be a perfect punishment for bullying, goddamn if he could find all of his bullies they would be dead within seconds, but at last he had lost contact with everything to do with school when he had left it in the dust like it was nothing.

"Oh come on, Harleen that little amount of insanity you have inside of you. Let it grow." the male said with danger in his tone as he took another step forward grabbing the female by her shoulders a wide smirk spreading across his features to think he was such a normal young man at one stage seemed impossible, almost like another life, another person had taken over his body and that person was known simply as the joker. Nobody would know him as Jerome Valeska any longer, because he was just a boy, a boy who turned into greatness. Jerome soon grabbed hold of Harleen's face pulling it towards him as he tilted his head to the side. "You got that, they are going to be dead and you have no say." he said darkly as he dropped her before walking out the house the small female simply only being able to watch him, warm tears soon started falling down her cheeks once again as she let out a nasty sob. her knees giving in underneath her as she sobbed louder and louder, what had she gotten herself into, how had she gotten herself foolishly kidnapped by a man she once thought as innocent and sweet, the worst feeling in the world was when she felt her heart being smashed into pieces, her hands formed into fist as she started slamming them against the hard floor, until they had started bleeding pulling them into her vision she cried harder shoving her hands into her face as she sobbed, the blood from her hands started moving down her wrist seeing the blood had made them wet and flow down her wrist.

"Why me?" Harleen's voice broke as she stood up shaking terribly. "Why me!?" her voice came out loud a broken, as she started making her way towards the door repeating over and over again 'why me' 'why me' it was like venom running through her mind as the words repeated themselves.


	8. Summary

Jerome Valeska was stabbed in the neck by Theo Galavan, on the night of the charity event, somehow he survived the stab wound, awaking in a morgue. He left there as soon as possible, trying not to draw too much unwanted attention too himself. He walked to the nearest neighborhood and broke into one of them houses, but he was unaware that a 14 year old Harleen Quinzel was in the house alone. She let Jerome in with open arms, kindly letting him stay the night so he could figure out what he is going too do also where he is going to go. Jerome left early the next morning without saying goodbye. Three years had past since then, Jerome was now known as The Joker - Jerome had promised Harleen that he would be back for her, and he defiantly kept his promise by crashing her 18th birthday party and kidnapping her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this book!


End file.
